fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Raptor X
Raptor x is the equivalent of Raptor in Universe 986 that later gained the power of both Death T-Rex and the ancient destroyer of galaxies Emperor Ghidorah. Don't worry, it'll all kinda sorta be explained. Appearance Raptor X in his original form looked much like the original Raptor, in his current form he resembles a black Raptor with some spikes and skeletal stuff on him. His ultimate form, Keizer Ghido-Raptor, looks like a terrible redesign of Keizer Ghidorah, which it is. History Back when he was just Universe 986's Raptor, Raptor X was created by Peridot alongside Gojira the main point they were created was to win the Great Gem War but Godzilla 1954 was just uncontrolable even for Home World so Yellow Diamond put him in hibernation mode and send him to Earth thinking he woud be destoryed wen the Cluster emerged.As for Raptor, Peridot put a little bit of Gojira's DNA (because Utahraptors are loyal to the leader, that being Yellow Diamond). However this is all false and Peridot never created Gojira. Raptor thought it was Gojira but it was acutally his german cousin, Cozzilla. Anyway Raptor later met Godzilla who trained him simply out of pity for the creature's confusing life. Godzilla tried to help Raptor reach his full potential but he could only get Raptor to become Godzila 2014 (or minilla). Godzilla has no idea how he even got Raptor to transform into G14, and didn't really care because Raptor quickly left and went to go fight the mutos for the sake of humanity. Raptor then gained a bunch of other transformations that were never explained before meeting a nice lady named Ruby Rose (kill me) who asked Raptor to join her team. he accepted. Raptor's life, despite being poorly written fanfiction, was all good and fine, until T-Rex and Barundabagungasaurus killed Team RWBY and every single RWBY character in Universe 986. This sent Raptor into a depression that was made worse when retarded clones of him started appearing and doing evil stuff. But they looked so much like Raptor due to their unoriginality that Raptor was blamed for all of it and sent to Monster Island. He explained his life (in the form of a Timeline for some reason) to some local Kaiju who laughed him off and told him that was the worst fanfic they had ever heard. Raptor soon became resentful of the world around him and the other Kaiju on Monster Island due to being neglected and made fun of. But what he really hated was that no one in Universe 986 liked RWBY or Steven Universe. Raptor also liked Kaiju Girls, which led him to have even less friends. Soon Raptor was fed up with the lack of fellow weebs in his universe and decided to kill everyone. Raptor set out ti find more power, later meeting up with the mysterious and evil Death T-Rex, who still wanted to kill T-Rex. He promised to give Raptor his power, and even threw in some of the ancient Emperor Ghidorah's power on the side, but Raptor had to reign death and destruction on all of Universe 986. Raptor accepted and became Raptor X. Raptor X then went to Planet Z where he took control of the Ziliens and devised a plan to invade the Earth... ....and kill T-Rex. dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Abilities * All of the original Raptor's abilities * Claws and spikes and stuff * Gravity beams from his eyes * a little bit of Death T-Rex's powers * Flight * Teleportation * Energy manipulation * Transformation * Hyper Gravity Beams * a bunch other poorly explained sh** Trivia * Raptor X is my 100th Kaiju!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! * Raptor X parallels my first Kaiju, T-Rex, as T-Rex was original conceived as a Raptor parody. Raptor X is much more obviously a Raptor parody however. * Raptor X is obviously based on Monster X. * The artwork for Raptor X's Keizer Ghido-Raptor was created by Dino-master from Deviantart. Category:Kaiju Category:Raptor Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Ghidorah variations Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Godzilla Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Joke Kaiju Category:Keizer Ghidorah variations Category:Monster X variations Category:Edgelords (COC)